A Stripper's Love
by MiddleItaly
Summary: Kanda had found himself in weird situations before, but really, becoming a stripper wasn't on his agenda. Though, he didn't think he'd fall in love either. Stripper!Kanda, what more can I say? Rating might go up as the story goes along. Yullen.
1. Hate

He dipped the brush into the red dye before painting his lips.

He hated it. He hated doing this every night. He hated putting on the makeup, wearing the revealing kimono, stripping down to nothing in front of idiotic men... But he needed the money, he really did. Sure, he could find a normal job that didn't make him toss away his dignity, but he wouldn't find a normal job that paid his as much as this job.

He didn't sleep with anyone, he just stripped for money. He was a 'look but don't touch' item, not that everyone followed that rule. He felt the occasional brush of fingers on his thighs, or the 'accidental' tug at his hair. And he hated that too.

He hated his boss, he hated his co-workers, and he hated every man who walked into this bar. And he hated himself too. He felt dirty and disgusting, but he had no one to blame but himself. He took the job knowing what it implied, he wasn't tricked into it. So, he hated himself too.

Maybe, secretly, he liked it. Liked all the attention he was getting. And maybe he just disguised it with hate. He liked that, when he walked out on stage, all eyes were on him. They watched his every move, they didn't even glance at his fellow workers. His boss had said he was a natural, even though every time he went on stage the first thing he wanted to do was flee the building as fast as he could. He wasn't a dancer or a professional, he just held his grace. He must have been born with it, because he couldn't remember working to be the way he was. Sure, he trained with his sword, but he didn't think about it. He knew that stripping wasn't just getting naked, doing a small turn and then expecting people to throw money at you. You had to earn it. You had to do it slow, make eye contact if need be, fucking _smile_. Whatever it took to make a little extra, he did it.

He took his hairband out and watched his hair fall to frame his face. He looked at his face and he hated that too. Red lips against pale skin, cold eyes that held a lustful gaze when on stage. His on stage 'persona' he created... God, he hated that the most. Did that mean he liked it the most too? He didn't know anymore.

Maybe he didn't have to put on an act, maybe his audience would like it. He had requests of guests paying to be in a room with him alone, just to hit, kick, and insult them. There was a lot of sick people out there.

But what if it backfired? He couldn't afford to lose this job. So, he'd just have to keep up the act, pretend it didn't bother him.

"Yuu~"

There was a lot of things he hated, but there was one person he couldn't _stand_. He'd have to learn to thank him later though.

Who would've thought that the biggest pain in his ass would introduce him to the love of his life? Damn, that sounded sappy.

* * *

AN: Yeah, it's really short. And the next one will be too. Maybe not the next one after that, that one might be a bit longer, you never know.


	2. Friend

"Nice shade of red you got going on there." His name was Lavi, 'for now' he had said when they first met. He really was a... out-of-place kind of person. He was taller than himself by at least an inch or so with red hair and green eyes.. Well, eye. The other eye was hidden under an eye patch and anytime the redhead was asked about it, his story always changed. 'Oh, this? It was a boating accident, totally tragic' or 'My other eye? Ha! Don't even get me started on that... So, anyway, it all started with a bar fight...'

"Yeah, it matches your hair, now shut the hell up." He had failed to make Lavi cringe in the long, too long, amount of time that he knew him. He was too much of a bubbly rainbow to care about rude behavior. Kanda had started with regular insults at first, but later he got to death threats and actual violence. And yet, Lavi carried on as if it was all okay and that his fits of rage were completely normal.

"Aw~ You wanted to match? How cute is that..." He didn't catch the insult. Idiot.

"Why are you even here? _How_ did you get back here anyway?"

"Yuu, don't ask questions, just roll with it."

"Tell me now or get the fuck out."

"Fine, I brought a friend to meet the beautiful Kanda Yuu, even if said Kanda Yuu is being a bit prissy at the moment."

He wanted to strangle him. He wanted to strangle him, watch him take in his last breath, and die.

"I don't want to meet anymore of your 'friends'."

"No, this one's different, he's British, so he won't molest you, probably." He wanted to smack the grin right off the idiot's face.

"Get out."

"Come on, I'd molest you if you'd let me, but really, he's cute, you'll like him."

"I told you to tell me or get out, you told me jack shit, so get the fuck out."

"So cranky, you need to calm down, go on a date, and I have the perfect person. His name is Allen, you'll have so much fun~"

"I'm not dating anyone!"

"... Not yet."

Kanda hated it when Lavi came to watch him. It meant that Lavi got to see his fake self. He never said anything about it, which Kanda was, secretly, grateful for. Maybe that was something they had in common. Lavi had his secrets and with his odd introduction, he was sure the one-eyed twit had his own troublesome past. But even if Kanda felt that way, he just didn't feel comfortable with someone he knew watching him so intently.

He wasn't bothered with Lavi seeing him naked, they had went to school together and that meant gym class. But he was bothered that Lavi saw him _smile_ and_ giggle_, he felt naked in a completely different way.

"Sooo.. When you get out there, don't forget to walk our way, and don't say you won't be able to pick us out of the crowd, I'm a redhead with an eyepatch and Allen has white hair. _White_."

Great, Lavi was trying to set him up with a freak.

"And I have money for you this time, I'd give it to you up front, but I really want you to meet Allen, you might really get along." Stupid Lavi, throwing money in his face. He really hated that the rabbit knew more than he should have.

"Can't deny me now, huh?" Lavi said jokingly, but his smile didn't reach his eye.

"Get out."

Lavi rolled his eye. "Don't be so dramatic, Tiedoll let me in."

Tiedoll was Kanda's boss. He definately didn't act as if he led around a group of strippers, what with his ecstatic personality, but he did. And he was... protective over his group. Especially Kanda. Kanda hated it. He was still unsure about the hate/like thing.

"But I'll leave, you look like you still need to get ready... Can you at least meet Allen, please?"

"I'm not promising anything."

"Ah, but that still means you'll try, right?

"Get the fuck out."

Kanda couldn't believe that he actually put up with the annoying idiot that called him his 'friend'.

* * *

AN: I know I don't have to write an AN every time, but I just can't help myself.

Tweaked this chapter a bit from what I originally had so that it's a tad longer and I've started on chapter three... This might only happen occasionally since I really never know when I'll get something done. Not that I'm saying that anyone will read this religiously, but hey, just a fair warning.


End file.
